


there must be something in the water

by harryharryharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Squeezing, Blowjobs, Boners, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Closet Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Dominant Liam, Fingering, Frotting, Grinding, Hair Kink, Horny Harry, Horny Louis, In a way, Kissing, LIKE ALL THE TIME, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary, Nipple Play, Palming, Quick Fuck, Riding, Rutting, Sassy Louis, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Top Liam, a bit of trapping against walls, and he’s horny, ass eating, ass grabbing, but only to liam, don’t read this omg, everyone loves louis’ ass, exhibition kink, handjob, harry moves his hips well, harry watches lilo fuck, harrys a fucking menace, idk louis likes grinding on harrys thigh so, lap dance, larry - Freeform, liam eats louis out, liam pins louis down a bit, lilo, louis doesn’t know how to chill, louis loves deep voices, louis whimpers and whines a lot, louisandharry wanna fuck liam, louis’ nipples are sensitive af, reading signs, rimjob, they have no boundaries actually, they literally fuck all the time, thigh kink, wanking, water fights, wet jeans, which isn’t a pun, white t-shirt liam, winking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryharryharry/pseuds/harryharryharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe we're really having this conversation!" Louis laughs in disbelief. "You can't really be okay with this! Aren't you straight?"<br/>Harry and Liam both burst out laughing. "You didn't know he and Zayn had a thing?"<br/>"You- wait, what?" Louis stutters. Well, it sure does explain a lot.<br/>"Either way, you have a nice ass Lou, anyone would be out of their damn mind to decline fucking it." Liam dismisses.<br/>"So are we actually gonna do this?" Harry pipes up.<br/>"I'm alright with it if Louis is." Liam says quietly.<br/>Louis sighs, "Okay, fine. Yeah, I'm down."<br/>"Okay cool." Harry nods, looking back and forth at the two. There's a beat of silence before Harry sheepishly asks, "Tonight, then?"</p><p>Or, the one where Louis can't back down from water fights, Harry loves watching people fuck his boyfriend and Liam really loves a good white tee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there must be something in the water

It started with a water fight.

As soon as Louis squirted water on Liam the first time and saw it soak into his white shirt, outlining the muscles hidden underneath, he knew he was screwed. But, Louis couldn't back down from a fight just because he was having sinful thoughts about someone other than his boyfriend.

Maybe that was part of the problem. 

But honestly, damn Liam and his stupid muscles and stupid fucking abs and biceps and beautiful face. Could you really blame him for getting turned on from that?

After the concert Louis was a mess of sexual frustration and wanted nothing more than to get it out. As soon as they got off the stage, Louis wordlessly grabbed Harry's arm from where he was talking with a crew member. Harry turned around and immediately noticed the look in Louis' eyes.

He gave a quick goodbye and his heart started racing as Louis led them towards the nearest storage closet. Harry complied without questioning. It's not like this was the first time one of them craved a quick fuck right after the adrenaline rush of a show. Especially with harry getting more and more obscene with the things he would do on stage.

Louis opened the door and pulled them inside. Just as quickly, he turned around and trapped Harry against the door. In a split second Harry felt hands in his hair, lips on his lips and a thick thigh nudged between his own. The shorter man wasted no time, starting to filthily grind his crotch against his boyfriend's thigh. He groaned thankfully at the quick relief the friction gave him. Louis tugged on Harry's hair, getting off to the airy moan that he knew would escape Harry's lips.

"Lou…" Harry moaned into Louis' mouth, his cock fattening up with every rubbing movement of Louis' thigh against it.

"I'm so close just-" Louis continued to shamelessly grind up against Harry, rutting faster and faster in hope to reach his own release. His cock was stretched out painfully in his jeans but he didn't have the patience to get it out and have a proper fuck. So this would have to do for now.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Harry echoed in response, grabbing Louis' ass with a cheek in each hand and squeezing, pulling him closer. "C'mon, baby." Harry egged him on, starting to circle his own hips against Louis to try to help him reach his climax.

Louis and Harry's breathing was quickly becoming more and more laboured, their breaths mixing between their open mouths against each other. Soon enough Louis' hips stuttered and he let out a long groan, unceremoniously coming in his pants. 

As soon as Louis came, all that was on his mind was taking care of his baby. Without hesitation he fell to his knees and forcefully tugged down Harry's skin tight jeans to his mid thighs. Putting a hand on Harry's leaking cock, he wasted no time putting his lips around the tip and going down, sucking along the way.

"Ah, fuck." Harry moaned in surprise, threading his hands through Louis' messy hair. He began to fuck his hips up into the warm tight space Louis' mouth provided and all it took was a squeeze of his cock and a caress of his balls before he was whining Louis' name and coming down his throat.

Louis pulled off Harry's dick and stood back up.

"Well," Harry started, pulling up his pants again and tucking his dick back inside.

"Well," Louis repeated. "Did you see Liam on stage today?" 

Harry and Louis were very open with each other, possibly too open. They would tell each other everything from their personal troubles to wanting to try out new kinks and somewhere in between definitely included telling the other if they popped a boner due to one of the other boys. It happens more often then you'd imagine, considering they're not exactly with the most unattractive men on the planet.

It was purely physical attraction though. God knows Louis is Harry's soul mate and vice versa and neither of them would ever cheat, let alone date someone else, even if they ever had the desire to. Which honestly, when your better half is Harry Styles, would you really ever want to give that up for anything else?

"Of course I saw Liam. You really should've known better than to throw water on him when considering he’s wearing a white t-shirt. That’s just science.” Harry laughed, teasingly.

"Oh shut up Mr. Let Me Use Liam's Mic To Practice My Blowjob Skills." Louis retorts, crossing his arms like a child.

“But all that practice eventually pays off, doesn't it?" Harry winks.

"So full of yourself." Louis snorts.

"Why be full of myself when I could be full of you." Harry smirks.

Louis gasps, slapping Harry's chest, "Absolutely filthy mouth, Styles. Absolutely filthy."

So, when they get back to their hotel they fuck. Properly this time. And Harry definitely gets his fill of Louis.

 

*

 

A few days later it happens again. Liam teasingly squirts a bit of his water on Louis' thigh and Louis fights back with two whole water bottles dumped on his head. It continues until both boys are drenched and Louis finds himself with an uncomfortable desire to lick Liam's chest and wipe it dry with his ass.

He tells that last part to Harry. Unsurprisingly, Harry confesses similar thoughts.

Well, he confesses them as soon as his lips aren't occupied from Louis' cock, of course.

 

*

 

The third time it happens in a row, Louis is enraged. Does Liam even know what he's doing to him?

It has to be on purpose now, Louis knows it.

At this point, Liam is starting to miss Louis on purpose and just ending up spraying more water on himself. And for fucks sake, how many white t-shirts does this boy even own?  
Louis loses it even more when Liam starts reading the signs. "Liam please be my daddy." He reads out.

Oh.

Liam decides to play dumb. "Hey, what's with this daddy trend I've been seeing recently anyways? Very strange, very strange." Liam shakes his head.

Louis almost whimpers. He can't believe it took him until now to realize that daddy was definitely the most appropriate word for what Liam was. And he hated himself for kinda wanting to call Liam that himself.

Louis is wallowing in his own self-pity of the situation he's in until he hears Liam again, "Oh another one, Tommo!" He laughs, "Louis be my sugar daddy." He reads aloud, grin wide and beaming at his friend. The crowd screams even louder and Louis wishes he could be one of them for just a moment.

"Payno, I do believe we have an actual concert to get on with, don't we?" Louis replies sassily instead, trying to get the topic to move on from daddies.

The rest of the show goes by painfully slow and his hardened dick was becoming less and less comfortable in his tight wet jeans.

By the end of it Harry and Louis don't even have time to get out their frustrations in a nearby closet, being rushed by their bodyguards into their Mercedes waiting outside. Harry and Louis squueze in together in the back with Liam in the row ahead. 

(Niall brought a few of his friends along to travel with them for the last few shows, so he went in a separate car with them back to the hotel they were staying at.)

Louis was pissed. First he has to wait hours for the show to end and now he has to wait another 15 minutes until he can fuck his man. Fucking bullshit. 

Harry, knowing what was bothering his boyfriend, places a hand on Louis' thigh. "You alright baby?"

Harry asks softly, his hand drags from Louis' thigh and over his crotch, feeling his hardened cock through the wet fabric.

"Ahh." Louis gasps, he grasps onto Harry's hand tightly. "Fuck, Harry you can't just- oh." Harry digs his palm against his crotch and starts massaging it through the fabric.

Louis tilts his head back and sucks in a breath. "Oh god." He gasps as Harry presses his hand harder against it, the friction a beautiful relief.

Harry squeezes Louis' cock again before getting out of his seatbelt and climbing over Louis' lap. 

"Harry, no." Louis hisses. Harry ignores him, wrapping his arms over Louis' shoulders and rolling his hips over his crotch.

"You're fucking sinful, baby." Louis groans to himself, automatically thrusting his hips up into Harry's.

"Can't you two at least wait 'til we get to the hotel?" Liam groans, turning around to look at Harry practically riding Louis.

"If it wasn't for you he wouldn't be like this in the first place." Harry snaps back, immediately going still on Louis' lap.

Louis feels his whole face go pale,” You don't just tell him that, what's wrong with you?" Louis shouts, slapping Harry’s chest.

"Why not? He might as well know how much he's got you worked up these past few days."

"Uh-" Liam blushes.

"Oh please you know you're attractive. Can you really blame him from getting hard after seeing you all wet." Harry rolls his eyes.

Liam opens his mouth to speak but finds himself at a lose for words. "Oh, uh, sorry? I think?"

"Its nothing you did. Louis just likes the idea of being fucked by you and calling you daddy and so on. No biggie." Harry smirks.

"Harry!" Louis groans, he pushes him off of his lap. "Fuck you."

"Rather watch you get fucked by Liam, to be honest." Harry mutters to himself.

Both boys mouths drop open. "Wait- what-" Liam asks, slightly confused if Harry was being serious or not.

"Louis might as well get fucked by you to get it out of his system. And I'd be crazy to not want to watch it." Harry explains simply.

The other two boys blink at him. They sit in silence for a moment until, "Well, I wouldn't be completely opposed to fucking Louis." Liam mumbles.

Louis almost chokes on his spit. "What?”

"I- if you really want to get it out of your system I- I guess I could fuck you. If um, you're actually down for it."

"I can't believe we're really having this conversation!" Louis laughs in disbelief. "You can't really be okay with this! Aren't you straight?"

Harry and Liam both burst out laughing. "You didn't know he and Zayn had a thing?" Harry laughs, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"You- wait, what?" Louis stutters. Well, it sure does explain a lot.

"Either way, you have a nice ass Lou, anyone would be out of their damn mind to decline fucking it." Liam dismisses.

"So are we actually gonna do this?" Harry pipes up.

"I'm alright with it if Louis is." Liam says quietly.

Louis sighs, "Okay, fine. Yeah, I'm down."

"Okay cool." Harry nods, looking back and forth at the two. There's a beat of silence before Harry sheepishly asks, "Tonight, then?"

 

*

 

As soon as they arrived at the hotel there was a rush to get into Liam's hotel room. 

On the elevator ride up, Harry pushed Louis up against the wall, desperately kissing him. "This is gonna be so hot." Harry moaned against his lips. "I'm already so hard just thinking about how hot  
you're gonna look." He whimpered in a quieter tone.

Louis let out his own whimper, his boner was still very much there in his jeans and the last thing he needed was his boy attacking him and making him come in a fucking elevator.

"I know baby, I know." Louis replies between heavy kisses, smoothing his hand down Harry's back to squeeze his cute ass.

"Guys please we're almost in the room." Liam pleaded uncomfortably.

Harry wanted to laugh. Liams dick was gonna be up his boyfriends ass in like 5 minutes and he was complaining about a little elevator snogging.

How weak.

Nonetheless, Harry pulled away, resisting the urge to stick his hand down his pants and get himself off right then and there. Strangely enough, Harry was probably as excited, if not more excited about  
this than Louis was.

As soon as the door opened they all practically ran to Liam's room as he fumbled with the room key, the light flashing red every time he inserted it in the slot.

"Dammit Liam." Louis grumbled, ripping the key out of Liam's hand and shoving it in properly, getting an approving beep and a flash of a green light. 

"I really hope your dicks aim is better than your hands." Louis mutters, walking in the room.  
Liam shuts the door behind them and flicks on the light. Now in the room, the mood was changed  
because holy shit this was actually about to happen. 

"So, uh, how exactly do you wanna do this?" Liam asks shyly, putting a hand on Louis' hip.

"Well, I suggest you two get to snogging or something," Harry starts, swiftly removing his pants and boxers. They both blink at the suddenly half naked boy before them. Both pairs of eyes drop to his obviously hard cock standing between his legs and Harry shamelessly grabs it to relieve himself a bit, letting out a soft moan at the contact. "I'll just sit here and get to it." Harry explains breathily, already on his way to the chair seated next to the bed with a tight hold of his cock.

"Well then..." Liam starts, awkwardly looking up at Louis with his big puppy eyes, hand still warm on Louis’ hip.

Louis takes the initiative and steps forward until there's no room between the two. 

Louis looks up at him with darkened blue eyes. Liam's breath hitches in anticipation and then is almost knocked out of him with the force of Louis' lips colliding with his own. Louis walks them back until Liam is pressed up against the wall.

“You’re so body is fucking perfect. Your chest and abs and fuck- It drives me insane.” Louis moans against Liam’s lips. He grips on Liam’s biceps and squeezes them.

It takes no time at all before they're practically panting against the other's lips, already grabbing at each others asses and struggling to pull the others jeans and boxers down, like two teenagers about to get each other off for the first time.

Louis steps back for a moment to pull off his t-shirt, and Liam does the same before returning together in a desperate snog, now fully naked and leaving nothing to the imagination.

“No but honestly, Li, you shouldn't be allowed to continue wearing white shirts.” Louis groans, running his hand down the ripples of muscles on Liam’s chest. Dammit, he wants Liam to wreck him. Just pin him down and fuck him into next week.

Liam cups Louis' ass and squeezes, "And you shouldn’t be allowed to have this amazing of an ass." Liam groans, massaging it in his hands.

"Fair enough," Louis replies hotly against Liam's lips, "So how about we do something about it." Liam squeezes Louis' ass again, making the older boy rut against him.

"Fuck okay, jump up, Lou."

Louis jumps and Liam pulls him up so Louis' legs are wrapped tightly around his hips, their warm cocks flush together. Liam walks them to the bed and lowers them both down to the centre of it. With

Liam on top of Louis, naked between his legs, the situation becomes all the more real and Louis could cry from happiness.

"Fuck, I'm so hard," Louis whines, thrusting up against Liam’s cock. "I need you in me now." Although Harry is usually the one doing the begging in their relationship, Louis has to admit, it feels kinda nice to let a bit of his submissive side out.

"Fuck okay, yeah, but not yet." Liam moans, kneeling between Louis' legs so they're cocks aren't touching.

"What do you mean not yet?" Louis groans. At this rate he might pass out if he doesn't come in the next few minutes. He reaches down and grabs on his cock, pumping it. Sometimes if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself, after all. "For fucks sake I've been waiting to get off for fucking hours now and I don't have the time for-"

"No," Liam says abruptly. Suddenly Louis finds himself with his hands pinned above his head and Liam's face centimetres from his and wow okay this was definitely new. "Be patient." Liam whispers, eyes dropping to Louis' lips. 

Louis whimpers, trying to move himself from the tight grip around his wrists, only to realize that he really can't get out. Liam smirks down triumphantly at him.

Well, this was really hot. He'll give him that.

"There are a few things I wanna try first." Liam tells him, slowly letting go of Louis' wrists and running his hands down his chest. Louis watches as he moves himself down Louis' body, attaching his mouth to one of his nipples. 

"Oh," Louis gasps, arching his back into the touch. Liam runs his tongue over the nub and Louis shivers in response.

"I'm gonna come before you even get in me." Louis warns.

"Just shut up." Liam growls at the smaller boy beneath him, biting on the reddened nub and tugging, causing a high pitched whine to escape Louis' lips. 

"Well how about you just fucking- aghh, ah-" Louis arches his back again as Liam reaches down to slide a hand around his cock and squeeze, tongue working on his nipple at the same time. "Please,"

Louis whines, thrusting his hips up into Liam's hand.

Liam pulls of Louis' nipples with a pop. 

"Turn around, hands and knees." Liam demands. Louis does as told, eager to just get a cock in him already.

Louis arches his back, his ass right in Liam's face as he runs his hand over the soft tan mound.

"Are you clean, Lou?" Liam asks softly.

"Uh, yeah, yes?”

"Perfect." Liam says. He spreads apart Louis' cheeks to reveal his bright pink hole. He leans his head down and broadly licks over his hole.

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, his arms trembling and head dropping between his shoulders at the sensation.

Liam traces his tongue around his rim then loudly laps over it again, squeezing his ass and pulling his cheeks farther apart. Louis feels his arms give in and collapse, his head falling sideways on the pillow and his back arching impressively up to where Liam is tightly gripping his ass. He points his tongue and pushes it inside, making Louis cry out. He quickly fucks his tongue in Louis' hole 'til the older boy is practically sobbing in the pillow, fingernails digging in the fabric.

"I'm close, I'm close." Louis cries out, feeling his orgasm coming to its peak. Louis chokes on his sob whimpering out a quiet, "Daddy..."

To the side of them there was a loud groan and all it took was knowing his baby came to get Louis to release messily all over his stomach and the sheets beneath them. 

Liam's tongue was now out of his hole, in complete shock that Louis actually called him daddy.

Before Liam could say anything, Harry cut in.

"Oh fuck, that was so hot." Harry moans. Louis opens his eyes and looks over at Harry on the chair beside the bed. He still had a hand on his cock despite that he just came. His chest was covered in cum and he looked beautiful, absolutely wrecked. "Keep calling him daddy, Lou." Harry begged.

And how could Louis deny him that.

"Do you wanna keep going?" Liam asked, his voice was noticeably deeper and Louis was swooning inside. Everyone knows one of Louis' main weaknesses was a deep voice.

"Yeah, I still need your cock in me, daddy." Louis ended off, knowing the effect it had on the other boys.

"Fuck, I'll last 10 seconds if you keep calling me that." Liam groans. He gets off the bed and reaches in the bedside drawer to get condoms and lube.

"It'll be worth it." Louis replies, flopping on his back and getting a hand on his cock to work himself up again.

"How do you wanna do it? Hands and knees? Missionary? Riding?"

"Missionary, then I wanna ride you." Louis decides, still pumping his cock, he turns to look at Harry again who's staring intently at Louis' moving hand, matching his pace. Louis sends a wink at Harry, making his boyfriends hand stutter around himself. Louis' proud of the effect he has on people, to be honest.

"Alright."

Louis stares at Harry, fucking beautiful Harry who had his mouth open, hand still working over himself. An idea pops in his head, “Can Harry ride you too?"

"What?" They both ask, whipping their heads toward Louis.

"It would be hot." Louis mimics Harry. "Harry could get himself open right now so he'd be ready when I'm done." Louis points out.

Liam glances at Harry and shrugs. "I- uh, I guess so."

"Harold, you up for it?" Louis grins, hand still pumping himself steadily.

"Fuck yes." Harry breathes out, his hand already moving between his legs to trace his hole.

"Brilliant." Louis smiles. 

"Now get inside me, daddy." Louis begs, putting on the same whiny, high-pitched voice from before.

"You guys are really something." Liam mutters to himself, falling between Louis' spread legs and pushing them up to his chest.

He opens a packet of lube and covers his fingers in it.

"Start with two fingers. Your tongue already opened me up a bit."

Liam followed Louis' instructions, sticking two fingers up Louis' hole and slowly wiggling them around ’til they were both snugly inside. He started pumping them until Louis demanded to add another finger.

By the fourth finger Louis was begging for daddy to get his cock in him and at that point, Liam couldn't wait much longer either.

Liam pulled the condom over his dick and covered it up with lube before positioning himself at Louis' hole.

"Daddy, please." Louis whines, gripping his thighs tightly to his chest and practically shaking with anticipation. Liam slowly pushes the head in then suddenly thrusts forward so his dick is fully inside him.

Louis yelps, his hands losing grip of his thighs as he kicks his legs out in surprise. "Motherfucker!"

Louis cries out, arching his back at the stretch, "Not all at once you fucking asshole!"

"Shit, sorry. Sorry." Liam apologizes, but it comes out as more of a moan because fucking shit Louis was so fucking tight. His hole squeezed snugly around Liam and it felt so fucking good and warm and tight and fuck did he mention how tight he was, Liam didn't know if he wanted to cry or if he wanted to stay 10 inches deep in Louis' ass forever.

Probably both.

Liam pulls out a bit and thrusts back in slower this time, shamelessly moaning and holding himself up over Louis' body to get a better angle. 

Louis wraps his legs around Liam's hips to pull him closer.

"Fuck, daddy, your cock is so big." Louis moans out.

Liam thrusts faster upon hearing that nickname and he doesn't even feel bad about how something so filthy turns him on so much.

Soon enough, Louis' hands start drifting down his chest and land on his cock, lazily working a hand over himself.

"No!" Liam growls, he stops and grabs both of Louis' hands, pinning his hands over his head, putting Louis in the same familiar helpless position from before.

"Don't touch yourself. I want you to come from my cock only." Liam pants over Louis' lips, continuing to fuck him while keeping him pinned down.

"Daddy, please." Louis begs, chest arching up in an attempt to get free.

Liam slams his lips to Louis' to get him to stay quiet. He messily bites Louis' lips and Louis opens them with a moan, letting Liam's tongue into his mouth.

Their tongues flicked together and their teeth clashed as Liam continued trying to get the perfect angle in Louis. Soon enough Liam rubbed against Louis' prostate and that spurred Louis off to a new level. 

Their moans filled the others mouth and their kissing was reduced to a panting, saliva filled mess. Louis could feel his orgasm approaching but he didn't want to come again without having the chance to sit on Liam's dick.

"Wanna ride you now, Daddy." Louis panted into Liam's mouth.

"Fuck, okay, yeah." Liam moaned, pulling out of Louis and rolling over onto his back beside him. 

Louis crawls over and straddles him so his ass is hovering over Liam's cock. He reaches behind him and grabs it, making Liam groan, and lines it up with his hole. He slowly sinks down until he's sitting on Liam's thighs. 

"Fuck," Louis groans. He runs his hand back through his hair and then places his hand on his thighs, starting to bounce up and down on Liam's cock.

Liam grabs onto Louis' hips and helps him by reaching up and thrusting in sync with Louis' bounces. Louis' head tilts back and his mouth opens in a silent cry.  Louis grabs onto his cock and starts pumping, the other sliding up his chest and pinching his nipple,

"Oh daddy, I'm so close." He whimpers.

"Me too, baby." Liam moans, he replaces Louis' hand around his cock with his own larger fist and it takes two pumps and a twist of his base until Louis whines loudly and his back arches. His hole clenches around Liam as he comes messily all over Liam's fist and both their chests. 

Louis looks over at Harry who has 4 fingers inside himself, staring at the sight. "Ready baby?" Louis asks him. Harry nods and pulls his fingers out of himself, standing up.

"Don't come yet, Li. Harry still needs to ride you." Louis breathes out, pulling up and off of Liam's dick.

"Fuck, please hurry." Liam groans, holding the base of his dick.

Louis climbs off the bed and watches as Harry climbs on and replaces himself on Liam's lap. He quickly grabs Liam's cock and effortlessly sinks down, moaning loudly.

"Oh fuck, you're huge." Harry cries out when he's sat on Liam's lap. He quickly bounces on his cock, gripping his thighs and biting his lips and fuck, he looks absolutely beautiful.

Louis makes a mental note that they need to record themselves fucking at some point because if he thought it was hot seeing the sight of Harry riding and totally wrecked right above him, it's a completely new feeling seeing it from the point of view of an onlooker.

"I'm close." Harry whines. He circles his hips over Liam's cock and rolls them in the same way he always does when he wants Louis to reach his climax quicker.

"Fuck, Harry." Liam groans, he thrusts up and finally comes inside him as Harry does the same, dropping his mouth open and whining as he comes over both of their chests.

"Oh god." Louis whimpers, watching them. "You're right babe, that was so hot."  
Harry pulls off of Liam and flops beside him on the bed, catching his breath. "Told you." Harry replies.

Liam pulls his condom off and is too lazy do anything more than simply toss it on the floor, letting out a deep breath. "Fuck that was exhausting." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You two must have a great sex life." He chuckles.

"We do." Louis says, climbing into bed next to Harry. He runs a hand over his cheek. "How you feeling, love?" Louis asks, kissing him.

"Fucked out but, very content. You?"

"Same." Louis breathes out, looking up at the ceiling.

"Can we do this again?" Harry asks.

Louis leans up on his elbow and looks over at Liam, "I'm down if you are." Louis smirks.

And if Louis and Liam continue having water fights every once in a while and letting Harry watch them fuck afterwards, well, can you really blame them?


End file.
